Those Things I Just Love About You
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: What do DL really love about each other and makes them crazy about the other? Alternating POV with each chapter. R&R!
1. His Danny Glasses

His Danny Glasses

A/N: Ello Poppets! Yeah, this idea came into my mind because of a few different songs I listened to as we were decorating my house earlier today...I hope that yall enjoy it! I literally also pulled up a picture of Danny/Carmine with his glasses so that I could stare at him and just think about him…that is what I call bliss :] PS Happy Belated Thanksgiving to anyone that was celebrating! I don't own anything blah blah blah…I think we know the drill. (I don't really know why I started off with the whole pirate talk in this note…too much Pirates of the Caribbean? I think so.)

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

I don't think he realizes how much he kills me when he wears his "Danny glasses" as I affectionately call them. They give him this whole new nerdy charm that I just love. Don't get me wrong, I love it when he wears his contacts because you can see his gorgeous face, but the glasses give him a totally different look. Every time he wears his glasses, all I can do is just stare. It's quite school girlish if you ask me, but hey, what else can I do.

I can still remember when I saw him in his glasses my first day on the job. I was already nervous as hell, but when I saw him I got just a bit more excited to start my new job cause he's just so darn cute. I think part of it is just that affect he has on me, but I'll just have to say that the other part has to do with his glasses. In some freaky way, I think that the glasses turn your attention towards his dynamic blue eyes. Once you've been struck, you can't look away from them.

"Hey Montana, Mac just told me that we needed to head out to a case in the Upper East Side. You ready?" Danny asked me breaking me out of my thoughts.

_Damn it, he's wearing his Danny glasses! Stay cool, and just don't stare at him too much even though he's so darn attractive. Lindsay, snap out of it!_

"Yeah, you know details?" I was able to get out after being 'star struck' in a sense,

"Not really, but I'm sure Angell will fill us in when we get there."

"Sounds good," I replied. I bet he could tell I was just a bit distracted. Danny had pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while he was flipping through some of the papers Mac had given him for the case. The small reflex had caused my eyes to stare directly at Danny's face. He probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo always staring, but I think I'm lucky today; he's too engrossed in the case for those brief seconds to notice I'm sneaking a peak at him. I wonder if he notices that I stare at him a lot, and boy do I mean a lot in the true sense of the word. But if I had to say so myself, I think I play it off pretty well.

"I got the keys to the car, so we can head out."

"Alright, but I'm driving," I said as I took the keys from his hand. I gave him a smile to counter the spell his Danny glasses put on me every time I look at him.

"Montana, you don't even know where we're goin!" he yelled after me as I stepped into the elevator.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to tell me. You're not winning today, Messer."

"Fine, I'll just have to buy you a slice when we're done."

_Did he just ask me on a kind of dinner date thing? Danny glasses, whatever magic you just did, keep doing it!_

"Deal," I said as the elevator doors started to close. Today was going to be a good day, I could just feel it.

* * *

Sooo…what did you think? I know it was shorter than my usually chapters, but I'll try to make the next ones longer. I definitely think you should tell me what you thought in a REVIEW! It would make my day a million times better. I'm supposed to be working on a paper, but I kind of got a bit sidetracked and decided to update this instead...hopefully you can convince me this was the better choice! Haha Love Love Love Always ~messermonroeforever125 :]


	2. Her Killer Smile

Her Killer Smile

A/N: Wow. Sorry I've abandoned this little drabble/story thingy for so long, but listening to some Lady Antebellum got the ideas flowing. Don't know if anyone is still reading, but if you are THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION. Enjoy! :]

* * *

_Love's Lookin Good On You – Lady Antebellum _

"_How your sweet smile has a way of lighting up a room/ Yeah, you shine like diamonds in everything you do." _

* * *

**Danny's POV**

This whole week has been so draining; how am I even standing? It's dark thirty in the morning, and of course I got called into a case. I walked into Mac's office expecting a run-of-the-mill type of case, which I got, but my spirits were lifted when I heard that I'd be paired with Linds.

That girl has some power over me that I can't even explain. I still get nervous talking to her, yet we've been partners for a little over a year now. I can honestly say that no one has ever caught my attention and kept it for this long. I see her walking down the hall, seeing it as the perfect time to inform her about the new case.

"You know the details?" she asked innocently.

"Not really, but I'm sure Angell will inform us when we get there." _Just talking with her makes me feel a little bit better. Wait, we didn't even really have a personal conversation just now. Whatever….being around her changes me. _

"Sounds good."

I started looking through the little information I had about the case and just wanted to throw it to the ground and get a coffee with Lindsay; normal people were never up and functioning this early, but then again, being a CSI wasn't exactly a "normal" job per say. I figured it was about time to leave; I couldn't just keep thinking about Lindsay all day and never get any work done…or could I? "I got the keys to the car, so we can head out."

"Alright, but I'm driving," she replied with a smile as she took the keys out of my hand. _I think that smile just killed me, and I went to heaven. Snap out of it, Dano! How can you be this sappy? But really, she could probably rob me of everything I own by distracting me with her smile. How could I even stand a chance with this girl that's so amazing in every way?_

Back to reality though. Lindsay doesn't even know where we're going so why the hell does she have the keys again? _Cause she just took them from you, you idiot. _Right. Now she's already half way to the elevator.

"Montana, you don't even know where we're goin!"

"Well, I guess you'll have to tell me. You're not winning today, Messer." And of course, she needed to flash me a smile again; she was being a bit more adventurous today. If she can be more outgoing, so can I. Maybe I should ask her to grab some dinner after our shifts are over.

"Fine, I'll just have to buy you a slice when we're done." That definitely got her attention. I'm not gonna lie, my heart was pounding a bit as she pondered the possibilities for a few seconds; finally after almost giving me a heart attack, she decided to give me her answer.

"Deal." That one word completely changed my day for the better. Not only was I now looking forward to finishing my shift, but I was also excited to spend the rest of my day with Lindsay _and_ her smile; she always could light up a room.

* * *

Well? What did yall think? Please tell me in a REVIEW cause I'm not sure if I want to just leave the story here or continue. Thanks for taking time out to read it! Love Love Love Always ~messermonroe125


End file.
